Dangerous Bliss
by Anime Khat
Summary: One chapter, for now. Might add more. Someone has a deep crush on Harry. Can you guess who it is?


A one-shot story, if I dont get any reviews to do more stories like this. Sorry if it copies anyone else's story, but I had to get it out of my brain, and figured i'd post it here. 

This would be about Harry's, eh... 5th year, but its a bit of an alternate reality, as I havn't read the books in a while.

* * *

Harry was having a bad day. Upon waking up, he'd realised that not only was he tangled in his bedsheets, he was nearly tied to the bedpost. Ron woke up, and Harry could hear him snicker as he observed his best friend."A bit tied up there, eh, Harry?" Ron said, getting up to help the young wizard from the prison of his bedsheets."Verry funny, Ron." Harry barked back, his mood already going towards the dump. 

After freeing Harry, the boys dressed and headed down do breakfast, meeting Hermionie in the process.  
"You should've seen him! He was tied to the bloody bedpost! I wondered how he could sleep like that"  
"Well, I assume that he didnt know he was tied to the bedpost, did you Harry"  
"Huh? No"  
As the pair began arguing again, Harry caught a quick glance at the slytherine table. Suprisingly, Malfoy and his crew were silent, not a word shared between them. Something was up, and naturally, Harry assumed it had to do with him.

Later that day was a Quiddich match. Everyone wished Harry the best of luck as he headed down to the quiddich shed to dress up for the game."Harry." Wood came out, already dressed in his quiddich gear. "You must catch it today. Catch the snitch, and Gryffonder will be showing its colors at the end of the year. Catch it, and we'll have the house cup"  
Harry nodded, but wondered what had gotten into everyone. Even Hermionie and Ron were acting a bit strange.

The game started. Gryffonder .v. Slytherine. Gryffonder had 50 points, Slytherine, 30, by the time Harry spotted the snitch. Malfoy was already on the move, weaving in and out between player's and balls. Harry followed suit.

Harry had caught the snitch, but before the scorekeeper noticed, Malfoy had bumped into Harry. Hard. Before he had time to react, the snitch was out of his hands, and he was off his broomstick, over 100 km above the ground. Down, down, Harry plumeted than landed roughly. Screams could be heard, including one that Harry though to be Malfoy's, but he blacked out too quickly to see who it really was.

Harry woke up to an empty room in the hospitol wing. His arm was in a cloth cast, as well as one of his ankles'. Moments later, in strode Malfoy with an expression Harry didnt know he could use. Malfoy was crying."I'm so sorry!" Malfoy sobbed. He had knelt down next to Harry's bed, and had burried his head in the covers next to Harry. "I didnt mean to shove you that hard... it was the midst of the game, I paniked and... and..." A fresh sob escaped from Malfoy. Harry felt a strange sensation towards the boy. Almost shakily, Harry rested his hand on Malfoy's shaking back. "There there. Its ok." Harry said in a low voice, a feat that suprised even himself.  
"No its not!" Malfoy said, and his tear-face looked up at Harry. "Harry... I... I Love You!" Malfoy went back and buried his head, more sobs coming from him. Harry was shocked. Was that why Malfoy seemed to hate his guts? Would Lucious allow it? Harry started rubbing Malfoy's back, which seemed to calm him down enough to talk.  
"Malfoy..." Harry started. What could he say? His emotions were mixed up at that moment, and he didnt know wether to say 'I love you' or 'get away from me, you sick freak'. Malfoy looked up from the bed, stood up, and grabbed a chair, and sat next to Harry."D-does it hurt?" He asked Harry, looking at his ankle and his arm. He seemed to want to start to cry again, but he held it in. Harry thought that he'd done it before, keeping control of his emotions to act like the tough guy.  
Harry shook his head slightly, but added a small nod. "A little." He murmered. "Malfoy, I..." Harry started again, but the words choked in his throat. "I... I... I have to think about this a bit, ok?" Harry managed. Malfoy looked either like he'd swallowed a frog, or a bit of releif. "O-ok, Harry." Malfoy stood, wiped his face a bit and left the room.

Later that night, Harry was allowed to leave the Hospitol wing, but it wasnt easy. One crutch under one arm, the other arm wrapped up, and Harry felt like he would kill someone if it didnt stop hurting. He thought about Malfoy, but thought it best that he'd tell him, first, before murdering him.

The next morning, at breakfast, Malfoy got a Howler.

"DONT YOU DARE TUCK THIS INTO YOUR COAT, YOUNG MAN!" The voice of Lucious, Malfoy's Father, rang through the hall. "I CANT BELEVE YOU! WITH THE ENEMY, NONE THE LESS! I WILL NEVER CALL YOU MY SON IF YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT-THAT BOY!" The word 'boy' was emphasized with such anger, that a glass broke in front of Malfoy. Malfoy turned white, than red, and ran out of the dining hall. Harry got up and limped after him, despite Ron and Herminie's objections.

"I thought he'd understand... I thought he would truely understad..." Malfoy's whimpering, crying voice rang in the boy's bathroom when Harry entered."Malfoy..." Harry said, and the last stall door opened, to reveal Malfoy's crying figure.  
"H-harry?" Malfoy asked, wiping fresh tears on his sleeve. "W-why are you h-here, Harry?" He asked. Harry winced slightly, and wondered that himself, concidering he left his crutch in the breakfast room. "Harry! You forgot you're crutch!' Malfoy stated the obvious.  
"Malfoy, I..." Harry said and limped up to Malfoy, wraping his good arm around the boy's waist. "I love you, too." He whispered, and their lips touched.

* * *

Please Review! I want to know if I should do more of these, or not! 


End file.
